39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cards
Below is a working list of all the cards that have been released for The 39 Clues. About the Cards Along with the series, Scholastic has released cards to collect. Over 400 are planned to be released. These cards have codes that can be entered online. Online, cards can be combined, unlocked, or solved to make clues. Some cards have puzzles that can be solved. Other cards have a "Top Secret" tab that reveals more information about characters, branches, or other interesting facts. There are different types of cards and different rarities. Branches of Cards Cards can either belong to the Lucian, Ekaterina, Janus, Tomas, or Madrigal Branch. Types of Cards Each card must be either Agent, Founder, Location, Secret, Prestige, Money, or Replicator card. Rarities of Cards The rarity can either be Super-Common, Common, Uncommon, Rare, and Ultra-Rare. Card Combos Card Combos are combinations of cards that can unlock clues. All the cards in a combo must be collected in order to unlock the clue. You can identify a card combo card by its clue key (only in Packs 2-4) Agent Cards Agent Cards are cards made by people online. You can decorate your card however you like, and your card is given a number. These numbers can be swapped with friends or other 39 Clues fans and you can add other's cards to your accout.. Puzzle Cards Puzzle Cards have a Puzzle section in their Full Card Profile. If you solve the puzzle, you will get an award that goes to your Agent Card. Clue Cards Clue Cards can unlock clues by collecting all the cards needed for the clue combo. Top Secret Cards Top Secret Cards are cards that have a Top Secret section in their Full Card Profile. "Thomas Jefferson" Cards "Thomas Jefferson" Cards are cards that have puzzle pieces on the back of the card. They got this name as the first card was Card 6. There is one "Thomas Jefferson" card in each of the packs that are released with the books. If you turn these cards over, they form a picture. These cards have three asterisks (***) after their card name in the card charts below. "Branch Founder" Cards The "Branch Founder" Cards are the cards of the founders of the four Cahill branches. All four of them are found in Card Pack 2. How to Get Cards You can get the cards in one of several ways: Signing Up When a new user signs up on The 39 Clues Website, they get six default cards. These cards are: * Card 10: Flying Ace * Card 26: Marie Curie * Card 41: Ace of Spies * Card 50: Heinrich Heinrichson * Card 52: Annie Oakley * Card 59: Young Grace Card Packs Another way to get cards is to purchase the Card Packs. There are four card packs available: * Card Pack 1: Secrets and Sabotage * Card Pack 2: Branch vs. Branch * Card Pack 3: The Rise of the Madrigals * Card Pack 4: End Game Book Packs There is a packet of six cards sold with each book release. The six cards are individual to each book and combine to make the clue that Amy and Dan found in the book. Out of these six, there will always be one card that will be a Thomas Jefferson Card. Solving Book Puzzles Solving the puzzles hidden in the books earns one Card Replicator each puzzle. To enter your answer, click on Books on the website. The Cards Online How to Use the Chart *Click on the name of the card for more information. *The cards are listed in numerical order, along with the card's branch, type and rarity. *If the Top Secret, Puzzle, or Clue box is checked, it means the cards has a "Top Secret" tab, a puzzle, or can combine to make a clue. *For more information on these, also see the page about the card itself. *A picture is shown of both the front and the back, along with how to obtain this card either by a card pack or by a book. List of Cards Card Pack 1 Card Pack 2 Card Pack 3 Card Pack 4 Other Cards Category:Cards Category:Lists Category:Books